Untold Past
by mistress of light and darkness
Summary: Kitara has had her past kept from her for the past 13 years but now her past has come back to haunt her. this is a revised version of the first story, i hope you enjoy. sorry I suck at summaries. plz Read & Review CHPTR 13 up !
1. prologue

**Hi, ok so im back with some slight changes to the story, not the story plot per say but ya. a few spelling corrections and such, anyway if you had read my umm profile or bio or whatever, it says there is a third character, that third character is my alternate personality XD. I truly do have an alternate personality even my mom thinks so. This has nothing to do with the story whatsoever though XD anyway on with the story. I have replaced this prolugue because I found out that most people didn't read past this chapter, hmm... anyway i hope you like this version better XD**

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own inu 

_In this strange place of dispair and sadness, there was a strange bright light shining down, a little girl with orange hair was floating in the center of the pillar of light. A look of despair and fear had plagued her face, but soon this expression was over shadowed, the despair from her face was replaced with a sinister grin, a look of blood lust had replaced her fear, large red-orange cat ears slowly grew on top of __her head, an orange cat tail grew from behind, she had grown long sharp claws from her fingernails, and large fangs grew from her mouth. Her once crystal blue eyes had been overshadowed by a glowing, crimson red__ color. This once delicate little girl who was once plagued with fear and despair had transformed into a ferocious demon, bent on killing anyone and anything in sight. This sinister being had set off to a nearby village where her killing spree would begin…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

-THUD-

"Oww!"

Kitara yelped as she rubbed her side.

"Not again.", she sighed as she wiped the sweat from herself.

"Kitara, are you out of bed yet?" A voice was heard out the window.

"Yes grandpa, I am." Kitara called out as she got up from the floor. She quickly made her bed, took a quick shower, brushed her long, orange-red hair, put on her school uniform, and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Ms. Kitara" a boy said as he bowed his head.

"Good morning Enju" Kitara replied as she bowed back.

"Is my grandpa making you cook breakfast again?" Kitara asked as she sniffed the air.

"Yeah, you want some?"

she could smell eggs, rice, some vegetables, and a few more aromas, they were quite tempting but she knew she couldn't eat it, she was in too much of a hurry to.

"No thanks I'll just have some toast." Kitara answered.

"Suit yourself"

She took a slice of bread from the container and put it in the toaster, she took the time she had to quickly pack her lunch, then everything else.

"I'm going to school now grandpa, see you later." Kitara called out as she grabbed the toast and dashed out the door.

"Good bye Kitara, remember you have kendo after school." Kitara's grandpa called out as he watched her speed off.

As he saw Kitara turn the corner, he muttered under his breath,

"I'll tell her during her Kendo practice."

to be continued... dun dun dun

* * *

**Ok, so this is the new prologue of my story, well i dont really think i can call this a prologue but oh well, What was with the creepy dream? What does Kitara's grandpa want to tell her? do the 2 things have something in common? read the next chapter(s) to find out. **

**I hope you enjoyed it please review XD **

**peace**


	2. kendo

Hi again, this is the first chapter of the new-old story, man that takes so long to type... I'm just gunna call it the n.o story, umm ok then, anyway on with the chapter.

* * *

disclaimer: I don't own Inu

-After School-

-At kendo-

HIYA!!!!!

-crack-

"Very excellent Kitara you are improving magnificently" A not-so-old-but-not-so-young man (umm hehe ya) said as he walked up to Kitara.

"Thanks Shintaro sensei." Kitara replied with a smile on her face.

A series of compliments were heard as everybody went to go compliment Kitara.

Kitara's grandpa showed up at the lesson.

"Grandpa you came." Kitara said as she came up to him and hugged him.

"Oh I just came to watch" he said with a smile.

Little did they know that Kitara's kendo teacher was eavesdropping.

Shintaro then said that class was over but he wanted Kitara to stay.

"Why did u want me to stay sensei?"

"I wanted to talk to your grandpa about you, in the mean time why don't you clean up the staffs?" Shintaro suggested.

"Ok sensei."

Shintaro walked over to talk to Kitara's grandpa.

"So, how do you think she's doing so far" asked Shintaro

"She's doing very well." Grampa stated.

"So, do you think she's ready?"

"Ready for what?" grandpa asked suspiciously.

"To learn of her Past!!" Shintaro said with a wicked grin.

Granpa's eyes widened as Shintaro elbowed him in the gut, then he slowly creeped towards Kitara.

" Kitara RUN!!!!!!" grampa shouted but Shintaro was already behind her.

And just as she turned around Shintaro had pinned her to the wall.

"Why are you doing this sensei?" Kitara whimpered with tears forming and trickling down her face.

Shintaro then told her something that would change her life forever…

To be continued...

* * *

ok so i hope you enjoyed this chapter plz R&R. 


	3. the source

Hi, this is the 2nd chapter of the, oh who cares anymore, anyway on with the chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own inu 

Last time, Kitara had been betrayed by her own kendo teacher…or is he, what does her grandpa know about this, read this chapter to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you doing this sensei?" Kitara was dropped onto the ground and a rope was tied around her.

"It's a shame the shrine keeper never told you of your true past. Too bad, you'll have to find out for yourself." Shintaro stated.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kitara.

It was too late for the shrine keeper (grandpa) to do anything. Shintaro had thrown off his robe revealing demon armor.

"Who ARE you?" asked Kitara who was now very scared and very confused.

"I am Shintaro, Leader of the Black fire clan." He said proudly.

Shintaro Grabbed Kitara around the waist and went up to a wall scroll with a scene of feudal Japan.

He placed a sutra on the scene and it had turned into a portal. (like the one in bone eaters well)

Just as Shintaro was about to jump in, Grampa started to charge at him but was reflected by a barrier.

"Kitara NOOOOO!!!!" were the last words Kitara heard from her grandpa.

Then when they came out of the 'wall scroll' they landed on a big dragon with 3 other people on board. " 'Bout time you got here boss." Stated a male demon shrouded in shadow. "Yeah, we've been waiting here forever." Stated a bigger shadow.

"Cut the small talk and hurry up, the sun's coming soon." Shintaro ordered as he placed her down.

"Right, were outta here." Stated the big demon who was now out of the shadows.

Then the dragon started moving.

"So this is our source. What weird clothing she's wearing." Stated the female demon who was also out of the shadows.

_The source? What do they mean source? WHO do they mean source. Are they talking about me?...what does she mean WEIRD clothing!?!?!?!?! _(lol I just had to put this part in)

Kitara, who was still in her kendo outfit, was even more scared than before but also even more confused.

Thoughts clouded her mind as she stared at everything around her in disbelief.

The sun was coming very soon as a shade of lighter blue filled the sky.

Kitara was now trying to think of a plan to get out of this.

She started to struggle a lot. And as she did her hair started to stand on end, an aura was now felt around her.

Her eyes had turned a bright red color, her nails into claws, her teeth into fangs.

"What's happening?" wondered the female demon.

"The demon within her trying to come out, I guess its because it was suppressed in the present era.

It hasn't come out since Kitara was born."

The demons were now trying to figure out how to stop this transformation from continuing.

The female demon grabbed Kitara's hair. Then Kitara started to slowly turn back.

"Hey, her hair lets out the demon. Does any body have a ribbon or something?"

No one had one, she saw a hair tie on Kitara's wrist so she used that.

As she tied Kitara's hair she went back to normal.

Kitara was now back, in her mind wondering _ Whoa, was that a dream or was that REAL I could see it all happening but couldn't do anything about it. _

"That was close." Said the female demon."

Shintaro took out a sutra and put it on Kitara.

"This weakness sutra should keep that from happening again just in case." Said Shintaro.

Then Kitara Started to feel very weak.

Kitara then started to pulse (or sumtin like that.).

Her senses had increased and her teeth became small fangs (but still no ears hmm…)

"What's happened to her and why does she have another scent now?" asked the big demon 'driving' the dragon.

"Apparently, the demon inside her had been out for too long and her true blood has taken affect. She has now turned into… a half demon."

Kitara was shocked to hear this._ HALF DEMON?!?!?! WHAT DO THEY MEAN HALF DEMON?!_

Kitara then remembered about what they said she was to them earlier the she looked down. It was about a couple hundred feet above the ground. (Can't make proper estimation O.o)

Then she stated "No way am I gonna be your source or whatever you call it."

Then she pushed of Shintaro and started to plummet to the earth.

"What are we going to do? We can't get her back the sun's coming out." Said the big demon

"I'll take care of it." Said the female demon.

"DEMON SUTRA, AWAKEN!!"

She then threw a sutra towards the ground, hitting a lump causing it to pulse.

Kitara was still falling, inching closer and closer to the ground and with the weakness sutra still on her she couldn't do much to save herself…

To be continued… Dun dun dun

* * *

Well hope you like it. R&R 


	4. in fuedal japan

Hi again, sorry it kinda took a while for this to be posted but i havent been able to get on the computer in a while. this is probably the longest chapter I've written, i don't know, you tell me..anyway on with the chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own inu 

Last chapter Kitara had pushed herself off of the dragon and was now plummeting towards the ground. How will she survive, and what was that strange lump? Read this chapter to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Kitara was plummeting closer and closer to the ground.

Kitara felt like she was going to die.

She closed her eyes and prayed, prayed for a miracle.

Then by a stroke of luck (wow) she fell into a forest of trees, the braches slowing her speed, but not by much.

-In a village nearby-

The sun had just peeked out from the horizon.

A little girl had poked her little head out of her hut.

"Good morning Mr. Sun" the little girl said in a cheeky voice as she greeted the day.

Just then a loud boom was heard in the forest on the edge of the village.

She was just about to head out to see what had happened but she was stopped.

"Myagi, where are you headed to this early in the morning?" Her mother questioned.

"Umm, well, I heard something in the forest so I was going to check it out." Myagi said with a nervous grin.

"Please mommy can I check it out?" Myagi pleaded.

"Well, I guess its ok but as soon as you sense danger you run right on home, got it?"

"Yup ok mommy, see you later." Myagi said in her cheery little voice as she waved to her mother and set off to find the source of the boom.

-At the edge of the forest-

Myagi had walked to where the forest and the village meet.

There in the centre of it there she saw a girl, not just any girl, it was Kitara.

Myagi cautiously walked up to her, and then she saw her, in pain, and weak.

She wanted to help some way but she didn't know how, just then she saw the sutra on Kitara, and by some miracle she knew that she had to remove it,

so she grabbed it off of her, feeling a slight jolt of weakness from the sutra as she dropped it to the floor.

Myagi looked at Kitara again, as a look of relief washed over Kitara's face as she slowly sat up.

"Are you ok lady?" Myagi questioned.

"My name's not lady, it's Kitara." Kitara replied as her strength began returning.

"Oh ok, well, my name is Myagi." She said smiling at her.

Kitara smiled back, then she tried to stand up but when she did a great jolt of pain sprang up from her leg.

"OUCH!! MY LEG!!!" Kitara groaned as she held back tears.

"What happened?" asked Myagi in a panicked tone.

"I think I sprained by ankle, but don't worry as long as it doesn't get any worse, it will be ok." Kitara replied meekly.

"Come on I'll take you to my village, the priestess will have your ankle fixed up in no time." Myagi said in a reassuring manner as she helped Kitara make her way to the village.

But before they got there Kitara froze in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Myagi asked.

Just then loud thumping noises were heard from behind, as they both slowly turned around.

They both gasped as they saw a huge, red ogre demon behind them.

"So you are the one my master wants. Why would she want a half demon such as you?" The demon responded.

"STOP CALLING ME A HALF DEMON!!" Kitara screamed angrily.

"No matter, I'll just get this useless half demon to her quickly, and then I'll have a little snack after." The demon sneered as he eyed Myagi.

Myagi whimpered as Kitara pushed Myagi behind her in a protective manner.

"Myagi, I want you to run to the village and get help. I try to keep him busy for as long as I can." Kitara whispered to the little girl.

"But what about your ankle?" Myagi asked in a concerned manner.

"I'll be alright, just go get help." Kitara assured her.

Myagi nodded as she made a dash for the village.

"Foolish wench, she was not my target, you are." The demon stated.

Kitara growled angrily as she was trying to think of what to do, and with her sprained ankle she couldn't really do much.

The demon tried to grab her but she quickly jumped out of the way, and quickly feeling the pain of her ankle.

The demon repeatedly tried to grab her and repeatedly she dodged everyone and with each jump, the pain became more excruciating.

Then as Kitara jumped to a tree she found a spear right beside a pile of bones.

She shivered at the thought of what had happened to those bones, but she jumped down and took the spear.

Now she had something to defend herself with, and each time the demon tried to grab her, she would try to take a stab at him.

-At the village-

"LADY KAEDE, LADY KAEDE COME QUICK, SOMEONE IS BEING ATTACKED BY A DEMON!" Myagi screamed as she entered the village.

Myagi ran into Kaede's hut and after no more than a minute had passed they both came out of the hut.

Kaede took her bow and arrows with her as they ran to where Kitara was being attacked.

-Where Kitara was being attacked-

Kitara was doing her best to keep from getting caught but it was getting harder and harder, with her ankle getting worse and worse.

"KITARA, WE'RE COMING!" Myagi shouted as they came to the scene.

Just as Kitara turned her head, she was slammed to the ground by the demon.

"Oh no!" Myagi said looking away.

The demon had picked Kitara up.

She was in complete agony now and half unconscious.

"Lady Kaede, please you have to help her!" Myagi pleaded.

But the priestess couldn't do much, if she tried to take a shot, there would be a possibility of hitting Kitara.

"What are we going to do?" they both pondered.

In Kitara's last few minutes of consciousness, she decided that she didn't want to die like this, she used the last of her strength to raise the spear up and jabbed it right into the demon's arm.

"ARRGH!!" the demon screamed in agony as he dropped Kitara to the ground.

As soon as the demon dropped Kitara, Kaede took aim and fired.

Immediately after the arrow had pierced the demon, it disintegrated.

Myagi rushed over to Kitara to see if she was ok.

Kitara was unconscious, had a sprained ankle, a few broken bones, and a few other minor injuries. But other than that Kitara was still live.

Kaede had called for one of the villagers to take Kitara to her hut where she would be treated for her injuries.

-In a temple somewhere-

"Has she really come back monk Satoro?" asked an orange haired boy.

"Yes, the orb had started glowing last night." Replied a monk

"I see." The boy responded as he stood up, and went into the temple.

"Where are you going?" wondered the monk.

"I'm going to get her back." The boy said as he packed a few things into a sac.

The monk walked up to the boy and handed him a small pouch.

"Give this to her, this will help her remember." The monk said encouragingly.

"Don't worry, monk Satoro, I'll be ok." The boy said as he set off.

"I know you will." The monk whispered as he watched the boy disappear into the woods.

To be continued…

* * *

Well for the first time I didn't end it with a cliffy, well sort of. Who is this boy and what does he have to do with Kitara? Find out next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it please R&R. 


	5. figuring things out

**Hi again, this one kinda took a while becuz im starting to be affected by writers block... now on with the chapter**

* * *

Disclaimer: me no own inu 

Last time, a demon tried to kidnap Kitara but then she was saved by Kaede and little Myagi…now on to the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitara was now in Kaede's village, her wounds were treated and she had just woken up.

"Ugh, huh, where am I?" Kitara said weakly as she sat up.

"Don't worry Kitara your safe here, lady Kaede took care of the demon." Myagi said in her cheeky little voice as she watched after Kitara.

"U-Ugh, w-who's Kaede?" Kitara asked slightly dazed.

"Lady Kaede is the priestess who saved you and takes care of this village." Myagi answered once again as Kaede walked in.

"Ye has awakened I see, how are ye feeling?" Kaede asked as she put down a basket of medicinal herbs.

"Uhh, I feel a little dizzy." She said as she tried to stand up but stumbled back down.

"Ye must not try to stand yet." Kaede stated. "Just rest and have some food." She said as she handed Kitara a bowl of soup.

Kitara nodded as she took the food. "Mmm, smells delicious." she said as she started to eat.

"Lady Kaede, Kagome and Inuyasha are back." Myagi said as she ran to the door of the hut.

"K-Kagome?" Kitara said out loud looking up from her soup.

"Ye know of Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"Umm I think so…" Kitara said as her memories of the present era returned.

_Now I remember she's that girl from my junior high school. ( Kitara is 13 and is 2 grades down from Kagome.)_

Apparently Kagome and Kitara both go to the same Junior high school and probably pass each other in the halls very often, they even sort of got to know each other too.

That's when everything else came to her,

_SCHOOL, KENDO, GRANDPA. OH MY GOSH HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN HERE AND… WHAT'S KAGOME DOING HERE… WHERE **IS** HERE?_

Kitara started freaking out and ran out of the hut, falling to the ground in front of Kagome, due to her sprained ankle.

Kagome looked at Kitara and Kitara looked at Kagome.

"Kitara?"

"Kagome?"

"What are doing here?"

They both said at the exact same time.

Kagome helped Kitara up and asked.

"How did you get here?"

Kitara tried to explian everything as calmly as she could to Kagome, but the more she told Kagome about it, the more worried she became.

"Ok, this is how it started, first, my kendo teacher was actually this creepy dude from wherever we are I guess, and then he did something weird with this wall scroll and turned it into a portal and he took me through it, and we fell on a dragon, and 3 other people were there, and he was bossing them around and they said I was a source for something and, and…" she said in a panicky way as she was interupted by Kagome.

"Kitara calm down your speaking too quickly, now take a deep breath." Kagome said in a calming voice.

Just then Inuyasha come up from behind Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, do you know that girl?" Inuyasha questioned as he stood beside Kagome.

Kitara stared at the half-breed beside Kagome with an expression on her face that was a mix of shock and confusion. (she's freaked out about his ears, simple as that. XD)

Inuyasha got really pissed of at this and was just about ready to hit her. (he had his fist up and everything XD)

Thankfully Kagome stopped both of them just in time.(sorry if this part doesn't make any sense or is AU seeming)

"Anyway how did _you_ get here Kagome?" Kitara asked as she looked to Kagome.

"Oh, uh well you know the shrine house in my back yard?" Kagome asked. (is that what it's called?)

"Yeah." Kitara answered

"Well inside there is a well which is connected to the feudal era and that's how I got here."

Then Kagome had an idea," Hey maybe we can use it to send you back."

"Hey, that's a great Idea." Kitara said.

"So, where is this well?."

"It's just outside the village, come on I'll show it to you." Kagome said as she was just about take Kitara to the location of the well when Myagi brought something to mind.

"But Kitara, what about your sprained ankle?"

"U-uhh, well..."Kitara stuttered as she looked down at her ankle.

"I don't think it would matter with her being a half-demon. That ankle would have probably healed by now." Inuyasha pointed out rather bluntly.

"I AM NOT A HALF-DEMON.WHY DO PEOPLE (mainly creatures XD) KEEP TELLING ME I'M A HALF-DEMON!!" Kitara raged as she stormed out of the hut.

"INUYASHA, how could you say to her?" Kagome said as she turned to face him.

"Well its true. She has the scent of a half demon." Inuyasha said as he leaned against the hut.

Kagome looked at him angrily then she said the dreaded 3-letter word. (heehee XD)

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said as she ran to Kitara to calm her down and to show her where the well was, while Inuyasha was slammed to the ground by the beads.

"He'll never learn." Kaede said as she shook her head.

----------------------(At the bone eaters well)-----------------------------------

(Inuyasha got up and followed Kagome by the way.)

"So this is the bone eaters well." kitara stated.

"What do I have to do?"

"Just jump in and you'll be transported back to the modern era." Kagome answered.

So Kitara jumped into the well and that strange light appeared once more, but soon after words she was forced out by the well and landed onto the ground.

"OWW!, Ugh, hey what happened, I thought you said that when I jumped in I'd get transported back to the modern era." Kitara said in an irritated voice as she rubbed her side.

"Well that's how it's supposed to work." Kagome said in a nervous way.

Just then they heard rustling in the bushes beside them.

Inuyasha looked in the direction of where the noise came from.

Then a few familiar figures appeared from the bushes.

"Oh, Hi Miroku, Sango, Shippo." Kagome said in her usual voice.

Then Inuyasha's nose caught scent of something, then he jumped into the bushes beside Miroku and them.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Then Inuyasha came out of the bushes holding up an orange haired boy.

"Hey, put me down." The boy said in an irritated manner.

"K-Kai?" Kitara said in amazement and also confusion.

_How do I know his name is Kai?_

"Kitara do you know him?" Kagome asked obviously confused.

"Uhh…" was all Kitara said.

To be continued...

* * *

**A another cliffy, ooh, who is Kai and how does Kitara know him? I hope you liked It plz R&R.**


	6. Kai

**Hi... i just wrote this becuz i have nuthin else to do, anyway on with the chapter**

* * *

Disclaimer: me no own inu 

Last chapter: "K-Kai?" Kitara said in amazement and also confusion. _how do I know his name is Kai?_

"Kitara do you know him?" Kagome asked obviously confused.

"Uhh…" was all Kitara said.

Now on to the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was clearly confused at why Kitara knew this mystery person.

"I'm surprised that you can still remember me Kitara." The boy had said, causing even more confusion all around.

"How do you know Kitara?" Kagome questioned.

"Well, I _would_ explain if your friend here would let me down." The boy said irritated, referring to Inuyasha.

"Keh." Inuyasha simply stated and dropped the boy.

The boy then dusted himself off and walked over to Kitara who was still a bit dazed from the little memory surge she had last chapter.XD

"Kitara do you remember anything when you were very young, around 3 years old?" Kai questioned.

Kitara simply shrugged her shoulders and said, "M-my grandpa said that I was in some sort of coma or something like that when I was young, which was why I don't remember."

Kitara then turned to look at Kai.

"Wait, how _do _you know me?" Kitara questioned as everybody else looked at Kai.

"Well, you might not believe this but me and Kitara were childhood friends." Kai stated as he looked down at the floor and sighed.

_------------------Flashback----------------_

_(Scene shows a little girl crying on the branch of a tree and a boy playing by the tree, they were both half demons.)_

_The boy looked up as his ears heard soft crying sounds, he spotted something in the trees and walked up to it. Then he jumped into the tree and saw who was making the crying sounds._

"_Why are you crying?" the boy asked._

_The girl looked up to see who it was that asked her._

"_I'm crying because…" she hesitated as she wiped her tears._

"_Because why?" he asked again._

"_B-because of this." She said as she showed him a sun-shaped mark on her right shoulder. It was just above her rght shoulderblade, It was round with a series of lines of different lengths coming from the circumference of the circle._

_He was intrigued by the mark and asked, "What's it for?"_

_---------------------End flashback--------------------------_

Kai looked up again and asked, "Kitara isn't it true you have a sun-shaped mark on your right shoulder"

Kitara looked up in amazement and nodded, grasping her right shoulder.

Kai then reached into the pouch he had and pulled out a strange glowing orb.

"W-what's that?" Kitara asked with an expression of confusion and fear on her face.

Kai simply replied, "These are your memories Kitara, the memories of your past."

Kitara's eyes widened as Kai handed her the orb. Everyone watched in astonishment as the orb was absorbed into her and a burst of memories were implanted into Kitara's head. The memories had over whelmed her causing her to faint.

"Is she going to be ok?" Kagome asked as she walked up to the now unconscious Kitara.

"She'll be fine, but I need to take her back to monk Satoro's temple." Kai stated as he picked up Kitara and placed her on his back, as he did, both him and Kitara started to pulse rapidly. Soon both Kai and Kitara grew fangs, claws and cat ears, a bit bigger than Inuyasha's, they both had red-orange colored eyes, and Kitara had grown an orange tail that was about 2 1/2 feet long (is that long?).

Everyone gasped in amazement, except for Inuyasha who already knew they were both half-demons when he first met them.

"Wait, where are you taking Kitara?" Kagome asked.

"Now that Kitara has her memories back we have to take her to a safe place, because now the black fire clan has an available source." Kai quickly explained.

"Who's the black fire clan?" Kagome questioned.

"I have no time to explain, if you want to find out you must follow me." Kai quickly said as he set off.

"Come on Inuyasha, we have to follow them." Kagome said with a worried tone.

"But why?" Inuyasha asked uncaringly.(is that a word?)

Kagome didn't say anything, but then again she didn't need to. Inuyasha could tell that she was giving him a stare, not just any stare, it was one of those stares that sent a shiver down your spine, the kind that made your hair stand up, the kind that gave you goosebumps.XD After a few unbearable seconds, Inuyasha motioned Kagome to get on his back. Kagome was quite content while Inuyasha was extremely pissed off.

So Inuyasha set off with Kagome to follow Kai, and Sango, Shippo and Miroku trailed right behind them on Kirara's back.

* * *

**Ok again another sort of cliffy. I know it's short but the effects of writers block are taking affect, ugg. sorry if the last part is AU seeming or just flat-out strange. Hope you enjoyed it. anyway please R&R, peace.** **Thanks Ookami Kiba for the review, this chapter has been dedicated to you :) **


	7. at the temple

**Hi, hooray writers block is finally gone woo hoo XD, now the only thing keeping me from writing chapters day after day is dun dun dun... SCHOOL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XS... ITS THE REASON THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...anyways on with the chapter.**

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own inu 

Last chapter: Inuyasha, Kagome and the others had followed Kai to learn more about the black fire clan and everything else.

Now on with the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

(In a cave in the mountains)

"Boss, they got away." A big demon said disappointingly.

"YOU FOOLS HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET AWAY. FIND THEM NOW!!" Shintaro commanded angrily.

"Forgive us my lord. We will find them at once." A female demon stated, bowing her head.

"Kukaku, don't let those fools fail me again." Shintaro ordered.

The female demon nodded as she addressed the other 2.

"Ryo, Shin, you heard lord Shintaro, lets go."

"Right sister." Both boys said as they stood attentively to their older sister.

Then the 3 demons left Shintaro to ponder his thoughts.

"The fire cat clan thought they could hide our source from us. Hahahaha, those fools, their actions sealed their fate. Now they join the others that stood in our way. Soon, my people shall once again rule over these lands, Muhahahahahahahahaha." Shintaro stated to himself.

-----------------------(At a temple.)----------------------------------

"Monk Satoro, I have returned." Kai stated out loud as he reached the entrance of a temple, panting slightly, with Kagome and the others right behind him.

All of them entered the temple as they were greeted by a monk.

"Kai, you have returned with her. I am glad." The monk said, smiling slightly.

"I see you have brought a few visitors as well." He said as he noticed the gang.

"They are apparently friends of Kitara and they want to know about her." Kai stated.

"I see. Well come inside I will explain it to you there." The monk said.

Then 4 little girls came out of the temple and walked up to Monk Satoro and greeted him and bowed. Then they spotted Kai with Kitara on his back. Soon they all ran up to Kai.

"Big brother, big brother, you got her back." The four girls said with a smile.

"Big brother?" the gang questioned as they walked to the entrance of the inner temple.

Then the monk got the girls' attention and said.

"Girls, you may chat later but first you must prepare the temple."

"Right, sorry monk Satoro." The girls said, one of them scratching the back of their head.

Soon, the 4 of them surrounded the perimeter of the temple, then they took out a series of sutras, said a few words then threw them into the air. The sutras seemed to float in mid-air as they stayed in a circular pattern around the temple.

"That should, for now, keep the black fire clan from finding her." The 4 said as they reflected on the job they did.

"Now that that's been taken care of, come inside." The monk said as he motioned for them to enter the temple.

---------------------(In the temple.)-----------------------------

"So Kai, these 4 are your sisters?" Kagome asked.

"Actually, they're not really my sisters. They're orphans. Their parents died in the war and monk Satoro took them in. I guess they saw me as a brotherly figure, so they started calling me brother." Kai said as he laid Kitara down and went to hug his 'sisters'.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you." Kai said as he nudged the 4 girls towards Kagome and the gang.

One by one the girls introduced themselves. They went from oldest to youngest.

"Hi, my name is Mizuki."

"My, name is Mai."

"My, name is Hikari, nice to meet you"

"My name is Rina, hello." The 4 said as they bowed to their guests.

"My name is Kagome, this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and that's Kirara." Kagome said as she introduced everyone in the group, and Kirara mewed.

Rina was wearing a pink and yellow kimono with a flower design, and a green sash wrapped around her waist. She had Hazel brown hair that was tied in 2 braids on either side of her head.

Mai was wearing a purple and white kimono with a feather design, and a yellow sash wrapped around her waist. She had straight light brown hair that reached to her elbow.

Hikari was wearing a slightly shorter blue and white Kimono with a lotus design, and a purple sash wrapped around her waist. She had dark brown hair tied in 2 buns on each side of her head with some hair still reaching to her shoulder.

Mizuki wore a less 'delicate' looking kimono. It was an orange and black sleeveless, (it kinda looks like a Chinese kimono but with a few differences) with an earthy design and a red sash wrapped around her waist. She had midnight black hair tied in a high ponytail. Her kimono only reached to the middle of her thigh. And instead of silk, like her younger sisters', Mizuki's kimono was made of cotton. (Well, a mix of cotton and other durable fabrics.)

"As you could probably tell, Mizuki is the more 'active' one." Kai said as he put his hand on Mizuki's shoulder in a brotherly manner.

"Anyway, about Kitara." Kai started, sounding more serious.

"Both me and Kitara came from the fire cat clan. A clan that is now pretty much extinct. You see, about 100 years ago the ancestors of my clan had received a prophecy…"

To be continued… dun dun dun.

* * *

**Hah, I left you with another cliffy, the most dramatic-y (is that a word?) one yet... at least i think it is. What is this prophecy? And what does it have to do with Kitara? Find out next chapter, which probably might not be posted in a while because of school. I HATE SCHOOL :'( sorry this took soooo long again :(** **oh and about entering the temple twice, first they entered the perimeter, then they entered the temple itself XD**

**Anyways, please Review. peace.**


	8. the vision

**Hi, sorry this kinda took awhile, i was kinda stuck between writing this chapter and writing my new oneshot, im not finished yet though, anyway hope you enjoy :)**

**now on with the chapter XD**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own inu

Last chapter: "Anyway, about Kitara." Kai started, sounding more serious.

"Both me and Kitara came from the fire cat clan. A clan that is now pretty much extinct. You see about 100 years ago the ancestors of my clan had received a prophecy…"

Ooh, what's this talk about a prophecy? What does Kitara have to do with it? Find out this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The prophecy said that the 100th generation would be the next source for the Black Fire clan. You see, back then, the Black Fire clan had control over our clan." Kai said sadly, as he lowered his head.

"But she was going to be different. She would be the most powerful source, because of the fact she's a half demon."

"But what does her being a half demon make it different?" Kagome asked, enthralled by the story.

"She's the first half demon ever to be a chosen source. If the black fire clan got their hands on her, it would mean disaster to the world. Being half demon gives her the strength of a demon and the determination of a human; she is the ultimate killing machine if in the hands of black fire clan." Kai stated as he looked towards Kitara sadly.

A gasp escaped everyone around, and even Inuyasha became attentive to the tale.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Fire, corpses, and blood. Destruction was seen everywhere. One man stood in the wreckage.

It was Shintaro laughing, laughing at their anguish. But he was not responsible for it all; the one responsible was seen crouching beside him. _Wh-where am I, wh-what's happened to me? Huh? What… is this? _Kitara though to herself as she saw the mass destruction.

_Who did this?_ She said as tried to comprehend what was going on. Just then a voice from behind her was heard.

"This is all your doing, Kitara." The voice said as a dark, evil grin slithered across his face.

"What? No I couldn't have, I wouldn't have, I… would never do this." She said as tears began to form in her eyes and slowly trickle down her face.

"Oh, but you did, and you'll do it again Kitara, because you no longer have the choice." Shintaro said as he began to laugh evilly.

"No, I didn't do this, I don't believe you!" she wailed. His hellish laugh echoed repeatedly in her head.

But her own doubts began to creep in as she looked down at her bloody hands.

Her eyes widened. _NO, NO, NO!! I didn't do this!!_ She screamed repeatedly in her mind as she shook her head back and forth.

She looked down at the pool of blood she was kneeling in, she then saw something a few feet from the pool, she saw who the blood was from.

Soon tears began to run down her face even faster, as she recognized who it was.

"N-NO, THIS ISNT REAL THIS CAN'T BE TRUE, K-KAI NO, PLEASE NO!!!!" she screamed as she ran to his lifeless body. Four claw marks were torn across his torso.

"Ah yes, the young hanyou that stood in _your_ way." Shintaro said as he stood behind Kitara.

"W-what?" Kitara forced out a response as anguish, and rage built up inside her.

"He was one of the first ones _you_ killed, followed by that girl and her friends." Shintaro retorted as he looked down at her with is sinister grin.

Kitara felt as if the rage that built up inside of her was going to make her explode, she wanted to kill Shintaro. Kill him for what he made her do.

Then her blood began to boil, the rage inside her was fueling a strange transformation in Kitara, she could feel it.

Soon, her once crystal blue eyes had turned into a vicious crimson red color, she had grown full length claws, and a 3 foot long tail.

She looked at herself in the pool of blood, her reflection had shown the thing she feared most, it was the same person she had seen in her dream.

She feared this character because of the look on her face from her dream; it was a look of evil and bloodlust. Suddenly she felt an urge to kill, anyone in her way.

_NO, NO, I DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!!!!!!!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Kitara screamed as she arose from the bed, covered in sweat.

"Kitara." Kai said as he ran over to comfort her.

"No, no I don't want it to happen. Don't let him get me, please." Kitara cried as she wrapped her hands around Kai and buried her head into his chest.

"Don't worry Kitara, I wont let him take you." Kai whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kitara.

"What happened to her Kai?" Kagome asked concerned.

"She's had a vision." Kai said as he tried to comfort Kitara who was now sobbing, from what she had just witnessed.

To be continued…dun, dun, dun

* * *

**wow, is this considered a cliffy? oh well, what's going to happen to Kitara, is that vision of hers the future or can it be stopped, i hope you enjoyed it **

**Thanks Ookami Kiba, and Kurosaki Rukia for yur reviews XD **

**I found out that 90 people read or have read my story, i'm so happy!! XD **

**To those who are reading this story, please review, its really easy, just click that purple button at the bottom left corner, go on just try it XD**

**the next chapter might not be updated in a while because... MARCH BREAK WOO HOO!!!!!! YAY!!! my family is going to niagra falls for the whole week so ya. **

**cya later, peace**

**-mistress of light and darkness**


	9. relationships

**Hi i'm back from niagra falls!!! It was awesomeXD Anyway, I was doing bits and bits of this chapter over march break and I finished putting it together XD Ookami Kiba I read yur second chapter of Tennyo Himitsu ****XD**** It's a great story, those reading this should read her stories as well XD **

**...hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own inu 

Last chapter: "She's had a vision." Kai said as he comforted Kitara who was now sobbing, from what she had just witnessed.

Ooh, what this talk about a prophecy? Read this chapter to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A vision?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, now that her memories have returned to her, she remembers the dreams she had received when she was a child. Those dreams were the sign that she was the next source." Kai replied.

"K-Kai?" Kitara said weakly as she was recovering from the terrible experience.

"Yes?"

"I… I remember from what happened before." Kitara said as she sat up.

"That's to be expected since your memories were returned to you." Monk Satoro said as he walked up to Kitara.

"M-monk Satoro?"

"I'm surprised you still remember me, even with your memories. When I met you, you were only 4 years old." Monk Satoro said.

"1 year after I started receiving those dreams." Kitara said as she scanned through her new memories.

Suddenly something in the corner of her eye caught her attention, something orange, thin and furry. It was a tail, and it was about 3 feet long. (Yes, I changed the length of the tail) She turned her head to see where this tail had come from. To her surprise the tail was connected… to her?!?

"Oh, my god, I…. have a tail!?!?" she said in shock, but also in wonder.

She wasn't as scared as she first thought, because the tail felt sort of familiar. She decided to test it out. First she swayed it to the right, then to the left, soon she got the hang of it and started making funny S formations in the air.

"Uhh, Kitara?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?"

What was with that, umm, vision that you had." Kagome said.

"Oh, uh well..."

XxXxXxXxXx

…A few minutes later…

"And that's what happened." Kitara finished.

Everyone was chatting about what Kitara had just said. Then Kai walked up to Kitara and reached for her wrist.

"Come with me Kitara, I want to show you something." Kai said as he took her outside.

"What's with them?" Inuyasha wondered out loud.

"Isn't it obvious, they like each other." Mizuki said bluntly as she put her hands behind her head.

"Ever since we've been here, he was always talking about her. How they would be together again no matter how long it took, and how he would always be there for her and that he would always wait for her and…" Mizuki continued but she was interrupted by Kagome.

"Wait, what?" Kagome asked.

"Oops, we forgot to talk about that part didn't we." Mai said.

"Well, you see, when they were kids, they both had crushes on each other, everyone could tell, but they always thought it was their little secret." Monk Satoro stated.

---------------Outside-----------------------------------

"Kai what is it?" Kitara asked as Kai led her to a tree.

"Kitara, do you remember this tree?" Kai said as he ran his hand down the trunk.

"Y-yeah." Kitara started slowly.

"This is the tree where… we told each other." Kitara finished as she walked closer to the three, then slowly removed a piece of bark, that had been removed once before, and revealed, faint writing engraved in the tree, hardly legible, but Kitara and Kai knew what was written.

Engraved in the tree were their names, and it read 'Kitara and Kai forever'.

"We still _are_, right?" Kai asked.

Kitara just smiled and said,

"You already know the answer."

She embraced him and buried her head in his chest. When they both parted, Kitara went to the tree and used her claw to re-engrave what was written before.

"There, to make sure it'll stay that way." Kitara said smiling as she returned to Kai.

Then they both jumped into the tree and landed on a branch where they both held each other close.

--------------Flash back-------------------

_Kitara and Kai were about 6 and 7 years old. _

"_Hey, Kitara come here I want to show you something." Kai said as he grabbed Kitara's wrist and led her to the edge of the forest._

"_What is it Kai?" Kitara asked as Kai took her to a large tree._

"_Kitara, I want to ask you something." Kai said hesitantly._

"_What is it?" Kitara asked again._

"_Do, uhh, d-do you l-li…" Kai began nervously but was interrupted when Kitara threw her arms around him._

"_Kitara?" Kai asked as he wrapped his arms around her as well._

"_Yes, I do." Kitara simply said already knowing what he was going to say, as they held each other in a warm embrace._

"_Kitara, come here." Kai said as he went up to the tree, and carefully removed a piece of bark from the tree._

"_What are you doing Kai?" Kitara said as she saw him begin to engrave his name in the exposed trunk of the tree._

"_I'm making it permanent." Kai said smiling as Kitara walked up and began to write her name as well._

_Then they both finished it by writing 'forever'._

_They looked at each other and smiled, Kai then carefully placed the piece of bark back._

"_It's our little secret." Kai said as he smiled. _

_Kitara placed her hand on the tree then smiled back_

-----------------End flashback-------------------------

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Kagome said as she peered through the window.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I saw big brother happy like that. It _must_ be true love." Mai said as she clasped her hands together.

"It was a shame that their love was 'postponed'." Satoro said sadly.

"What do you mean postponed?" Sango asked.

"Well, you see unfortunately, before their relationship could go any farther, Kitara was taken away by the elders of the villages." Someone said from behind. Everyone turned to see who it was.

"Akane, how long have you been there?" Satoro asked as he walked up to the woman.

She had long dark-red hair down to her waist, black-red eyes, and she wore a kimono kind of like Mizuki's. It was a short-sleeve kimono that was up to her knee. It was a mix of 2 different shades of red, Orange-red and normal red, with flame patterns scattered around the kimono, a yellow sash, and slit going down the side of the kimono. She also had red white-tipped fox ears and a red, white- tipped fox tail. She looked to be about 19 years old (human years).

"Actually, I just came back from the market." she said with a smile on her face as she put down a basket with a few things in it.

"I see we have some visitors." She said as she walked up to Inuyasha and the gang.

"My name is Akane, I'm a kitsune." She said as she reached out her hand.

_Yeah, thats kind of obvious._ Mizuki thought to herself

"My name is Kagome." Kagome said as she shook Akane's hand.

"This is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kirara, and that's Shippo, he's a kitsune too." Kagome said as she pointed to Shippo.

Shippo hid behind Kagome and waved shyly.

"H-hello."

"Aww, he's so cute, come here." Akane said as she picked up the little kitsune.

"So Akane, what were you saying before?" Kagome asked.

"You mean about Kai and Kitara?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, you see they were, umm, in a relationship for about a year, but when they were going to make it official, well…" Akane began.

To be continued…dun, dun, dun

* * *

**Ooh a cliffy XD what happened during Kai and Kitara's childhood, Shintaro hasn't been seen in a while… I wonder what he's scheming, XD Sorry this took a while but yeah, anyway I hope you enjoyed XD ****please review !! **

**peace **


	10. what happened in the past

**Hi, XD umm, sorry this one took awhile but I didnt get much time on my computer, so this one is kinda short XD Woo hoo my 10th chapter XD Anyway, hope you enjoy XD **

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own inu 

Last chapter: "So Akane, what were you saying before?" Kagome asked.

"You mean about Kai and Kitara?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, you see they were, umm, in a relationship for about a year, but when they were going to make it official, well…" Akane began.

Ooh what happened in the past? Read this chapter to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"On the day they were going to make it official, the elders of the village took her away." Akane continued.

---------------------------Flashback-----------------------------

Kitara was now 7 and Kai was 8.

"Hey Kitara, come here for a second." Kai called to Kitara as they both ran to their favorite spot outside, their 'secret' tree.

Kai walked up to the tree and motioned Kitara to follow.

"Kitara, I…want to give you something." Kai began.

"What is it?" Kitara asked.

"Actually it's 2 things, but first you have to answer something." Kai said nervously as he took Kitara's hand and placed it on the tree where they engraved their promise under the bark, and then he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Yes?" Kitara asked as she looked into his eyes.

"W-will you b-be m-my g-girlf-friend?" Kai stuttered as he closed his eyes tightly and blushed.

"Of course." Kitara said as she smiled shyly.

They both looked at the tree, then at each other then said at the same time.

"A promise from me to you, that will last till the ends of time."

"Now, I have 2 things to make it official." Kai said as he took something out of his pocket.

But just as he was going to give it to Kitara, the elders of the village, the headman, monk Satoro, Kai and Kitara's parents, and Akane confronted the 2.

"Kitara." The headman called out.

"You are wanted by the elders."

All of them there walked up to the 2 children as the elders spoke up.

"Kitara, you are the one seen in the prophecy." They said.

"W-what?" Kitara asked confused.

"You must come with us immediately, you will be 'sent off' soon." The headman said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the elders.

"Wait, no, I don't want to go, let go of me." Kitara pleaded as she struggled to break free from the headman's grasp.

"I'm sorry Kitara, but if the black fire clan finds you, then it will mean the end for all of us." One of the elders said, as Kitara continued to struggle.

"Leave her alone." Kai protested as he was about to run up to help Kitara, but was held back by his parents.

"Kai, please try to understand." His mother urged.

"Kai!"

Kitara yelled out as she tried to reach Kai, but the elders needed Kitara to be 'sent off'. One of them took out a strange sutra, said a few words and placed the sutra on Kitara's forehead. Immediately Kitara stopped struggling and seemed almost limp.

"Kitara!!" Kai cried as tears began to form in his eyes and run down his cheeks.

"K-Kai." Kitara whispered hoarsely before collapsing and falling into unconsciousness. Tear droplets were seen forming in Kitara's blank eyes. Then a strange glowing orb slowly emerged from the sutra that was placed on Kitara.

"Satoro, keep this with you. When it begins to glow that means Kitara has come back." one of the elders said as he carefully handed Satoro the orb as it lost the bright glow it once had.

Kai had heard what they said about the orb and Kitara as he stared at the strange orb.

"She is prepared to be 'sent off' the one waiting for her is also prepared." Another elder said as the headman carried Kitara's limp body to the elders hut.

Kai, his parents, Kitara's parents, Satoro, and Akane were left there. Kai could see Kitara's mother crying and seeking comfort from her spouse. Then Kai remembered the strange orb, he ran up to monk Satoro and asked,

"When that orb glows again, that means Kitara's back right?" he asked sadly.

"Well, yes." monk Satoro replied.

"Kai, come here." Kai's mother called to him.

"I'm sorry if my son disturbed you." She said apologizing to monk Satoro.

"No harm done." Satoro replied.

"You really care about her don't you Kai?" he knelt down and placed his hand on Kai's shoulder as Kai nodded.

------------------------End flashback---------------------------------

"And after that, he came everyday to check if the orb was glowing once again." Akane finished.

"Aww, that's so sad." Sango said as she brought her hand to her face.

"He's been waiting 6 years for that orb to glow." Akane said as she lowered her head.

"Now the moment finally came." Hikari said smiling.

------------------Outside---------------------

"Hey Kitara, do you remember the day the elders took you away?" Kai asked.

"Y-Yeah, why?"

"I never got to give you the things to make us official." Kai smiled.

"What is it?"

"First thing, this." Kai said as he took out a beautiful red and orange beaded necklace and placed it around Kitara's neck.

"Oh Kai, it's beautiful." Kitara said as she looked in awe at the beautiful ornament given to her.

"What's the second thing?" Kitara asked as she played with her new beads.

"This." Kai simply stated as he leaned in to Kitara's face as their lips touch for a quick kiss.

Kitara was speechless as she touched her lips.

"My first kiss." She said quietly as she smiled.

To be continued…dun, dun, dun

* * *

**Hee, hee XD sorry if that seemed uhh, yeah XD Aww, Kitara recieved her first kiss!! XD Nope, shintaro still hasn't been seen, what could he be doing? Hope you liked it, please review XD Sorry for any weirdness or mistakes. Oh, umm I can't find anywhere to put this in the chapter so i'll just say it, urr, i mean type it XD Akane is monk Satoro's assistant. That's why she was with them in the flashback. XD**

**-peace**


	11. the black fire clan

**Hi, I'm back XD Yes, I know this one is also short but i need to prioritize, urr... I mean categorize uhh ya XD **

**...anyway hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own inu 

Last chapter: Kitara was speechless as she touched her lips.

"My first kiss." She said quietly as she smiled.

Aww, that's sooo cute!! XD So what happens next? Find out this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a deep cave high in the mountains, 4 demons were busy scheming their evil plots.3 were huddled together around an oval table, smooth and covered with sutras and other bits of clutter, plotting, and the 4th one, high upon a stone platform connected to the ground by a series of stone, rocky stairs, was peering into a smooth, rounded reflection pool.

Suddenly the head demon called in a firm yet subtle voice to the eldest of the 3, a female demon. The female demon, took a single sutra from the table and walked slowly towards their leader; in a way that was half hesitant and half eager. She made her way up the stone steps towards him and the reflection pool.

"You called my lord." she said as she bowed her head to him.

"Kukaku, you are my most valued subordinate," he complimented. "However, you need to prove to me that you are still useful, you and your brothers." he said firmly as he turned his head towards the 2 other demons who were busy writing symbols on the empty pieces of paper.

"Yes, my lord." she stated as she revealed to him the single sutra she brought from the table. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he pointed to the direction of the reflection pool.

She nodded to him and made her way to the shallow pool with him trailing behind. She held the sutra in fromt of her face then recited,

"Sutra of vision, I seek your sight, show unto me the person of my choosing."

She then attached a strand of hair taken from Kitara (a few chapters ago) onto the sutra, threw it towards the pool, and immediatly, the scene of Kitara, Kai and Monk Satoro's temple were seen on the surface of the pool. Kukaku smiled slightly as she let out a silent sigh of relief. Shinatro smirked, which meant he was pleased.

"Excellent Kukaku." He simply stated as he studied the scene.

Kukaku bowed her head, and turned to leave him to his work.

"So this is where you are, my source." Shintaro said to himself. An evil smirk slid across his face.

"Kukaku, Ryo, Shin, Let us prepare."

"Yes, my lord." they answered.

The 2 male demons stood from the table and headed to the direction of the entrance of the cave, where just off to the side, there was a type of cavern, in that cavern lied the dragon that they rode.

About 50 feet long from head to the base of his black and red ringed tail, which was about half the size of his massive body, making him half as long as he should be. A midnight-black colour he was, with dark-red streaks going across his torso, and down his wings. He had bright green eyes, with gleaming yellow pupils. Ryo and Shin walked up to the dragon, awakening it. It grumbled loudly from being disturbed but still allowed the 2 demons on his back.

"Here, my lord." Kuakaku said as she handed Shintaro a small stone whistle. It was about 10 cm long and about 2 cm wide. It was shaped in a curved manner, smooth to the touch, with various black and gold markings.

"Thank you Kukaku." he smirked as he put away the small whistle.

"Come," Shintaro began as he boarded the great beast.

"Let us retrieve our source."

To be continued... Dun, dun, dun

* * *

**Uhh ya... It's short XD Whats going to happen next? read the next chapter to find out XD I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoyed it please review XD**

**-peace**


	12. Kitara Taken

**Hi!! Omg I'm sooo sorry this took so long... I was having an argument with my alternate personalities on what I was going to do on the computer, they won... but I finally got the better of them XD so here you go.**

**Hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own inu

Last chapter: "Here, my lord." Kukaku said as she handed Shintaro a small stone whistle. It was about 10 cm long and about 2 cm wide. It was shaped in a curved manner, smooth to the touch, with various black and gold markings.

"Thank you Kukaku." he smirked as he put away the small whistle.

"Come," Shintaro began as he boarded the great beast.

"Let us retrieve our source."

What's going to happen next? Find out this chapter…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-----------------At Satoro's Temple---------------

"Well, well, look at the new couple." Akane announced with her hands on her hips as Kitara and Kai entered the temple.

"Heh," Kai chuckled as Kitara began to blush.

"Aww, that's so cute!!!" Kagome said as the guys, and Mizuki, were all sweat dropping. (Not sure why XD)

But their happy, if not strange, moment wouldn't last, because the faint sounds of giant wings flapping were heard in the distant by the hanyous and demons of the group.

"Something's coming." 4 of them called out almost simultaneously as they all proceeded outside.

Soon, the sight of a red and black dragon was seen in the distance.

"Oh, no, they're coming." Monk Satoro said in fear.

"The black fire clan." The 4 girls huddled together.

"Kitara!" Kai exclaimed as he held her close to him.

The dragon drew closer as 4 figures were seen riding him. Then a familiar cackle was heard. The cackle that burned itself into Kitara's mind.

"No." Kitara said wincing, trying to cover her ears.

Kai tried to comfort Kitara, but it only helped so much.

No one noticed Akane ducking into the temple.

"But, they can't get in the barrier." Hikari stated hesitantly.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that!" one of the demons scowled, as she threw 4 separate sutras at the barrier, canceling out their original purpose; to hold up the barrier.

A new level of fear struck Kitara's soul.

"Hello, my source." Shintaro announced as the dragon landed and he jumped off.

"Leave her alone Shintaro." Kai growled as he pushed Kitara behind him in a protective manner.

"Now why would I do that?" Shintaro sneered as an evil grin slid onto his face.

"Kai heads up!" Akane called out as she passed him pair of twin sheathed swords.

"Thanks, Akane." He noted as he threw off the swords' sheaths.

Kitara was amazed by the sight of the elegant but also deadly weapons. They were a jet-black color, brown and golden colored handles, with flame-like patterns across the blade, and the base of the handles and the tips' of the swords were curved.

"If you want Kitara, you're going to have to go through me." Kai stated as he charged towards Shintaro. Suddenly he was blocked by another demon.

"Heh, you're not getting near lord Shintaro without going through me, Shin of the black Fire clan." He chuckled, as he took out 2 scythe-like weapons and charged towards Kai with both weapons aiming for him.

Kai quickly blocked the attack and countered with a few of his own. Soon, both began clashing their weapons against each others', causing a few cuts and scars among each other. When they both stopped Kai had a series of scars and cuts along his arms and legs, a few scratches on his face, and a cut across his cheek. Shin had a cut going across his eye, a few down his legs, and one on either arm. Both of them were panting furiously.

"Kai, are you ok?" Kitara asked concerned as she looked at his scars.

"Don't worry Kitara, I'll be fine." Kai assured, then he growled at Shin and Shintaro.

"Very good Shin, you have proved your usefulness." Shintaro smirked.

"Thank you my lord." Shin bowed his head to Shintaro as he put his scythes away.

"I think we should finish this now, don't you milord?" sneered Kukaku.

"Yes, I believe so."

With that comment he took out the small whistle, placed it up to his lips, then blew.

In that instance Kitara, Kai, Kirara, Shippo, Akane and even Inuyasha fell to the ground, wincing in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, as she ran over to the growling half-breed.

"W-what's going on monk Satoro?" Rina cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"What did you do to them!" Mizuki called out in rage.

"All I did was blow this whistle; they are the ones who hear it." Shintaro just sneered as he stopped blowing.

"So why don't we?" Hikari questioned.

"It's like a pet whistle, only those who have sensitive ears can hear it, like demons." Kagome exclaimed.

"So why aren't they affected?" Mai said as she pointed out.

"Well, you see the whistle only works on pathetic demons and half breeds like them." Kukaku sneered.

Then he took out a circular object, blew the whistle again but this time 10 times louder making it ten times as painful, and threw the object towards the floor causing a massive smoke cloud to go up. Everyone was coughing and rubbing their eyes. When the smoke had cleared, the dragon, Shintaro and the others, and Kitara were gone.

Kai's eyes widened.

"Kitara!!!!!!"

To Be Continued…dun, dun, dun

* * *

**Yes, I know it's weird but yeah, they still ended up taking over my attention span... **

**What haas happened to Kitara? Wait for the next one to find out !!!**

**Please review XD sorry for any mistakes**

**-peace**


	13. Trouble

**Hi, I'm sorry this took so long, but I've been kind of side tracked. Anyway now I have this up so enjoy!!! XD**

**please review **

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own inu

Last chapter: When the smoke had cleared, the dragon, Shintaro and the others, and Kitara were gone.

Kai's eyes widened.

"Kitara!!!!!!"…

What has happened? Read to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh." Kitara groaned as she tried to put her hands to her aching head, only to find that they were chained behind her back, and attached to the rocky wall behind her. Her feet were also chained.

"Wh-what, Where am I?" she worried to herself, fearing the worst. Even though she was in pitch black, she could still sort of see where she was. She could tell that she was in a small stony room, a dungeon from the looks of it. It was small, about 4m by 4m; she could see a large stone door, shut tight, on the opposite side of this pitch black cell.

She could hear the soft pitter patter of stray droplets falling to the floor, the occasional skitter of the rats.

"H-hello?" She called out nervously.

"I-is anyone out there?"

Then the memories of what happened before she blacked out returned. She remembered the Black Fire clan, how they set off the smoke bomb, how they kidnapped her, how they hurt Kai.

_Kai,_ she thought to herself.

_Are you ok? What happened?_ She looked down at the small puddle beside her and saw two bright glowing eyes staring back at her, she chuckled.

"So that's why I can see here, it's still pretty dark though. I wonder how dark it really is." She wondered to herself.

Just then she felt herself begin to pulse, the room was getting darker, she could feel her cat ears shrinking and normal ears returning. Her tail disappearing, and all the demon features vanishing.

"Uh oh, this is not good." She groaned to herself.

Soon everything was completely pitch-black, she couldn't see a thing. She was a human again.

"I just had to wonder." she sighed to herself as she bowed her head low, unable to see anything around her any more.

While she was in complete darkness, she tried to figure out how long she had been there, unfortunately since she couldn't tell whether it was night or day she was unsuccessful. After about a few minutes, she heard the large stone door creak as blinding light entered quickly into the cell.

"Urg" Kitara groaned as she squint her eyes to adjust to the extremely bright light. Then she heard a frighteningly familiar cackle. She looked up to see who it was but her vision was blurred from the sudden burst of light. All she could see was that there were two figures, one of them; she knew exactly who it was.

"Shintaro" she growled, bearing her teeth, once fangs.

"Good Ryo, you have proved your usefulness." Shintaro said to the other figure, who Kitara had now figured out as the other male demon, the one who controlled the dragon.

"Thank you my lord." He replied as he bowed his head.

"Ah, my little source, how wonderful it is to see you." he sneered as he walked closer, while the other figure followed. Then Shintaro came up close to the still blinded Kitara, then pulled up her chin so she would face him.

"Yeah, like I'd want to say the same about you." She scoffed, as she pulled back from his grasp, unsuccessful, still having her tightly in his grasp.

"Hmm, still have energy to bicker eh, looks like you turning human again didn't weaken you." Shintaro thought aloud as he let go of Kitara.

"Yeah, you think." Kitara back sassed.

"Hey, don't you dare disrespect, lord Shintaro." Ryo said as he struck Kitara on the side of the face.

"Ow!" Kitara groaned as she winced in pain.

"Now, now Ryo, we don't want our little source dead, she'd be useless then. We just need her weakened." Shintaro simply stated as he motioned Ryo to the door, he walked closer to Kitara right up to her face. He was so up close, she could smell his horrible breath, his blood shot eyes stared back into hers. He let out a cackle and whispered into her ear,

"Soon, my source, we just need one more object and all will fall into place."

Then Shintaro flicked a small piece of paper towards Kitara. She watched it float thought the air the slowly fall in front of her. Then he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kitara called out.

"What's that?"

"When you read it, you'll find out." Shintaro sneered, then Ryo closed the large stone door, leaving Kitara in the black once again.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO READ THIS IN THE DARK YOU IDIOT!!!" Kitara fumed, but no one answered.

She let her head hang low as a few tears trickled down her face and splashed onto the stony floor.

--------------------------At Satoro's temple---------------------------------------

The sun had now set and the crescent moon was out. The night was clear and cool; every star in the sky could be seen. Kai was inside the temple getting his wounds dressed as he was basically beating himself up.

"I can't believe I let Shintaro get her, I'm so stupid!" he blamed himself.

"Its not your fault Kai, don't beat yourself up." Kagome said comfortingly as she was caring for Shippo, who was still unconscious from the last blast from the flute.

"As soon as this is done I'm going after her." He huffed.

_Kitara please be safe._ He thought to himself.

"Ow!" he yelped as Akane slapped one of Kagome's gauze pads onto Kai's wound.

"Kai, I know your worried about Kitara, I am too, but if you just go over there blindly without any kind of plan, and in this condition, you'll never be able to get her back. Just wait until the morning, please Kai, I don't want you hurt anymore than you already are." Akane stated worriedly, as she continued to dress his wounds.

Kai simply nodded as he let his head hang.

"Kai, not to sound rude or anything, but you seem especially worried about Kitara. Why is that?" Sango asked half concerned and half curious.

Kai let his head hang.

"It's because tonight is the night Kitara loses her demonic power."

A gasp was heard from everybody, even Inuyasha perked up.

"And what's worse is that if we don't get her back before full moon then…"

"Then what?" Kagome asked.

"Then she will become, a mere puppet for the Black fire Clan, answering to there every whim. That's why we have to find her as fast as possible. The full moon will signal the beginning of the transformation. We have to rescue her before then."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

_Kitara, don't worry, we'll come and rescue you. Please be safe._

To be continued...Dun, dun, dun...

* * *

**Well, there you go, the 13th chapter. hope you enjoyed, sorry for any mistakes. **

**Please review XD**


End file.
